


talk some sense

by wckdroot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is a clone, Avalance is endgame, F/F, Past Nyssa/Sara, but 3x16 still happened, but still a lesbian icon, cos we love drama, jealous! Ava, there was no breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdroot/pseuds/wckdroot
Summary: Avalance go to find out what made Ava so different from her fellow clones.Kinda a crossover, I just wanted jealous!Ava tbh :)Avalance didn’t break up in this timeline because we didn’t deserve that.





	talk some sense

It was a late night on the Waverider, somewhere in the temporal zone, where only two troubled souls laid awake. In the darkness of the room, the only shapes were the outline of two figures wrapped tightly around each other whispering murmurs of confessions and memories.

“Sara, why am I not like them?”  
Ava gently lifted her head to gaze into those sea-blue eyes that held so much more than the death and blood-lust everyone else chose to see.

“What do you mean Ava?”

“How can I feel so strongly about you but have come from being a clone of somebody else?” Sara lifted her hand to rest on Ava’s ‘heart’.

“You are not where you come from. You are brave, bad-ass and the most caring and loving person I know. You are special, not because of where you come from but because of who you’ve become. And that person is extraordinary.”  
Sara lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that had begun running down Ava’s cheeks and brought her lips effortlessly closer and pressed them passionately to Ava’s.

“You know I might have a friend who could help you figure all of the ‘being a clone thing’ out if you want, she’s the best hacker of the 21st century?” Sara spoke as she pulled away looking for an answer in Ava’s teary eyes.

“Let me guess Felicity Smoak, Your Ex’s Wife and the Wife of your Ex’s Husband?” They both laughed at Sara’s long list of conquests, maybe it was a bit complicated.

“Well when you put it like that it sounds weird and overly complicated, but yeah Felicity she’s really good at nerdy stuff and we can trust her not to tell the entire world about it.”

“Maybe, what about if me and you take some time off, go to star city and have some time to think about it?” Ava placed her head on Sara’s chest, peppering it with light kisses.

“Are you sure? That means leaving Gary in charge off the Bureau?”

“Don’t worry about him he’s taking a vacation to spend a week with Constantine so it would be another agent and the Waverider would be fine with Amaya in charge”

“Okay. If your sure, I’ll ring my dad and tell him I’m coming home and bringing my super smart, sexy and badass girlfriend home to meet him and this time she’s not an assassin with a agenda.”

And with that they feel into a dream-filled sleep that only included each other.

* * *

 

 

“Well Amaya, your in charge don’t let them screw up time, don’t mess the ship up and don’t start fights with the Time Bureau because without Ava there we do not have an easy way out!” That earned Sara a slap on the back of the head off the Director Sharpe.

“That better be not what I am to you Sara Lance, you know I’m far from easy” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear. A chill ran down Sara’s spine as Ava’s hot breath hit her ear. The Director’s hand danced swiftly down Sara’s back and slapped her ass.

“ **MOMS NO PDA INFRONT OF THE CHILDREN** ” Zari shouted loudly from the back of the group as Ava stepped quickly away from Sara as a fierce blush rose on the pairs face.

“Right on that note we’re going, be safe and don’t get killed kids.” With a few quick hugs from Amaya and Ray, the Legends raced off back to the Waverider leaving Ava and Sara holding hands outside of Quentin Lance’s house.

* * *

 

Sara knocked on the door whilst squeezing Ava’s hand.

“What if he doesn’t like me? I’m a clone what about if he thinks I’m dangerous? What if-“ Sara quickly cut Ava of with a long kiss.

“The only dangerous you are Ava Sharpe, is dangerously hot and plus anyone is a step up from Oliver Queen.” Before Ava could begin her rambling again, Quentin opened the door, quickly embracing his daughter in a huge bear hug.

“Oh god, Sara I’ve missed you so so much!”

“I missed you to Dad, and I’ve got someone to introduce to you.”

“Oh sorry,” Quentin quickly released his arms from Sara and turned to his daughter’s girlfriend, “You must be Ava Sharpe, it’s a pleasure to meet the woman who has my babygirl smiling again.”

“It’s good to finally meet you too, Deputy Mayor Lance.”  
Ava outstretched her hand reaching to shake his.

“From what how much I’ve heard about you, your practically family Ava” The man wrapped his arms around Ava shoulders bringing her in for a hug. Ava tensed quickly, maybe unexpected hug reactions aren’t in her programming. ”And please just call me Quentin”

“Dad! Please release my Girlfriend before you scare her off.” The ex-captain released Ava from his hug and turned to look at the two woman. He pushed the door open and led his daughter and her girlfriend inside, he really hoped she’d finally found her person because with the life she had she needed someone and from what he could tell, so did Ava. Yes, he’d been a bit skeptical when Sara mentioned that her new girlfriend wasn’t exactly human but he’d heard the way her voice lifted when Sara mentioned Ava and he could hear the smile on her lips. So if she was happy, he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments please, :)
> 
> the rating of this might change it depends on whether I add the smut :)


End file.
